Harry Potter and the Cimmerian Master
by SlitherForInfinity
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. Cho and some other Death Eaters pledge allegiance to the Cimmerian Master, who is going to purify the Wizarding World once again. A new hero must put a stop to this injustice by stopping the Cimmerian Master once and for all.


**Prolouge**

Alecto Carrow walked briskly through the brush of the deserted Forbidden Forest. "Lumos." she muttered, as a faint light ignited on her wand tip. The light from her wand illuminated the tall, gnarled trees that loomed above her, casting long shadows down the length of her body. The cold, night air whipped her hair back in long streams as she tapped what seemed to be the tallest and most gnarled tree of all. "Patentibus," she whispered, as she tapped the tree four times. Her wand hit four marks carved in almost illegible script, the symbol for Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. However, in the center, there was a fifth mark. The final mark was not among any of the four houses, but depicted a large monitor lizard inside the standard Hogwarts house frame with the word "Molizon" underneath. "Oh, the Cimmerian Master will be _so_ plea-" she stopped mid-sentence. She whipped around and shrieked "Avada Kedavra!". A jet of blinding green light erupted from her wand tip, temporarily illuminating the forest in acid-green. A body crumpled lifeless to the floor. Alecto waved her wand, making complex motions with her wrist, and the body made a vague spasming motion as it stood up. However, the body's eyes were blank white. "Tell me who your master is and who you are." she asked the dead body. "I am Reginald Cattermole, husband of Mary Cattermole. My wife and I escaped to Slovakia after Dolores Umbridge tried my wife for being a Muggle-born. I now work for-" The body stopped abruptly in mid-sentence as its skin started to fade. "Aaughhh….." it gasped, as it disappeared into the night air. "No matter. The Cimmerian Master will find out and destroy whoever this is." Alecto muttered, as she tapped the mark for Molizon. However, there was still a sense of uneasiness in her trembling voice. _"What if it is Harry Potter, again?"_ she thought to herself I _"what if he's really back again, if the rumors are really true?"_. Her uneasy thoughts were not helping her. She had to calm herself and proceed. The tree slowly split in two to reveal a set of stone steps spiraling downwards into the ground. Alecto laughed softly as she slowly descended down the steps, fading away into the night.

 **Chapter 1**

Cho Chang was sitting in her Ravenclaw dormitory. She had not been there in many, many years. Almost twenty-two, in fact. The dormitory had brought back many memories, such as the time Terry Boot had snuck into the girl's dormitory through the window of Ravenclaw Tower in first year. He rode a broom from the Astronomy Tower and crashed into the glass window, which resulted in him getting detention with Professor Snape for two months. Or the time when a fire-dwelling salamander combusted in Mandy Brocklehurst's bed. However the real reason she came to Hogwarts again in the summer was not to feel nostalgic. It was to meet with the other Death Eaters. Harry would have _never_ suspected of her being evil. If only she had been sly enough to be his "girlfriend" and gone off to "marry" him, then she could have at least brought him to the Cimmerian Master to kill. But Harry was not her main objective today, it was to meet up with the other members of Molizon. Every single death eater within the history of Hogwarts history was a member to Molizon. She tapped five house carvings on the floor of the bunk above her, which she could see when she laid down on her bed. She then took off her bedsheets and stepped down the corridor now under her bed. Not even Albus Dumbledore knew of Molizon. The only professor within Hogwarts that knew about the existence of Molizon was probably only Firenzy or Trelawney, and they probably only knew it through visions and star patterns, and even so, they didn't know it was _real_. She proceeded down the steps, careful to place the bed sheets exactly how they were on top. But before she could straighten out the sheets and be off, a house-elf walked in on her. Without hesitation, she screamed "Avada Kedavra!" and instantly murdered the elf. She resumed straightening out the sheets and walked down the narrow corridor. At the very bottom, some of the former Death Eaters were already gathered around a table. The company included Alecto and Amycus Carrow, an imperiused Stan Shunpike and Thorfinn Rowle. "What took you so long? Did a house-elf try and hurt you? Did you have to call the Cimmerian Master to help you murder the disgusting little thing?" drawled Alecto. "For your information," Cho retorted "I can kill a stupid house-elf on my own, though i daresay that about _you_." she said with a scowl. "You little-" Alecto started to say, but Amycus cut her off. "Alecto, please. To help the Cimmerian Master rise to full power, we have to unite, not kill each other." he said with a sneer to Cho. "Not that I'd mind killing you." he cackled. "Anyways, we have to first eliminate Potter to assure the rise of the Cimmerian Master. I have made all the plans to help eliminate him and all his contacts. Alecto, you're gonna eliminate the Weasley girl and Potter's kids. If you can get the mudblood girl and the blood-traitor kid, there's extra pay on them. I'll say, five hundred galleons." Alecto's eyes practically overflowed with greed. "Rowle, take Stan to the Master and await further orders." Amycus paused. "Thorfinn, I _never_ would have thought that you would have let yourself…" Rowle's eyes, Cho now noticed, were glazed over in a blank fashion. "Expelliarmus!" Rowle screamed, as Amycus' wand flew out of his hand and clattered to the ground. "You-" Amycus shrieked as Rowle got prepared to Imperius Amycus. "Impe-oof!" Rowle furiously muttered, as Amycus plowed into him. Alecto quickly drew her own wand and started to cast a killing curse, only to be stunned by a quick "Stupefy!" from Rowle. Rowle pointed his wand at Cho, but she was too quick for him. Before he could even get the words out of his mouth, Cho had hollered "Obliviate!" and wiped his memory clean. Amycus retrieved his wand and revived Alecto to consciousness. Through this, Stan Shunpike had sat with a blank expression on his face as if the battle were mildly amusing. When Rowle was Obliviated, Stan stirred with self-consciousness starting to grow. "What?" he exclaimed "Where am-" he was cut off when he looked at the Carrows. His face paled when Alecto glared at him, as she prepared to use the Imperius curse on Stan. Stan whipped out his wand, which none of the four had realized he still had, and quickly used a Bat Bogey hex on Alecto. She screamed as her face was filled with flapping bogeys and fell off her stool. Amycus quickly imperiused Stan and uttered the countercurse for Alecto."Now go and do your job. I'll stay here and, ah, do "stuff"." Amycus said, as Cho spun on the spot and apparated out of the secret meeting area.

Cho Chang reappeared at the corner of Madam Malkins in Diagon Alley. It was just her luck that she saw Harry standing near Flourish and Blotts after some time of walking around. She ran up to him when Ginny Weasley and her kids had gone into the bookstore to buy books, as all of them were Hogwarts age. "Hi, Harry!" she proclaimed in a falsely optimistic voice, just as Harry was about to go in. "Can you come with me for a second over here?" she gestured to a nearby alleyway "It's about the Cimmerian Master, you know, the one that's been killing all those innocent wizards and Muggles, the one that had the thirty-thousand galleon price on his head?" Harry seemed to be tempted by the offer. "You know, Cho," he said, with a glance back at Ginny's red hair bobbing through the crowd in the bookstore "I kind of have to go, so make it quick, ok?" She beamed on the inside. She would _definitely_ make it quick. _Very_ quick. A few minutes later, Harry and Cho were standing in an alley, with Cho pouring out everything she knew about the Cimmerian Master. Sure, she made up some things, because Harry would be suspicious if she knew everything about him on her own. Now it was time to wrap up the meeting. "Harry, but the real reason I wanted to see you was because of something I had on my mind." She drew her wand and flicked it oh so slightly behind Harry, creating a wall that blocked off the little alley to the rest of civilization. "You know, I'm a servant of the Cimmerian Master, and we can't let you live. So I'm sorry. I was a Death Eater from the start. Goodbye, Harry." she said, with a fake tear trickling down her cheek. "I'm sorry, but AVADA KEDAVRA!" Cho screamed, as the body of Harry Potter crumpled to the ground. She flicked her wrist around in several complex motions, which caused the wall to vanish. Then, she screamed the loudest she could "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

Instantly, crowds of people flocked to where Cho was standing. There were whispers and muttering until Kingsley Shacklebolt showed up. She guessed that someone had called the Ministry to alert them about the death of Harry Potter. He strode into the clearing, proclaiming "Miss Cho Chang, am I correct?" "Y-yes" she stuttered in a shaky voice. "What happened?" he asked with an eyebrow raise. "Uhh, I was talking to Harry, and a wall closed behind me, and there was a crash, and a killing curse, and a stunning spell which hit me, and everything was black and," she shuddered. "it was scary." Kingsley looked unconvinced. "Who was the thief? What did he look like? What wand did he carry? Did you see any facial features?" "Uhh, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, and no?" Kingsley pointed his wand at her with a steely gaze. "Obliviate!" he thundered, as Cho slowly drifted off into unconsciousness. " _No, c'mon, wake up!"_ she told herself " _HE'S GOING TO WIPE YOUR MEMORY AND FIND OUT ALL YOUR SECRETS WAKE UP!"_ She was jolted awake, only to hear a scream in the crowd. Kingsley turned around to see what was going on, which left enough time for Cho to stun him. Soon, however, her confident grin was wiped off her face when a rough hand closed around her face. It was Amycus. "I specifically told you," he snarled "to eliminate Potter. I never told you to GET CAUGHT BY KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT!" Cho sneered at him and apparated away into the night.


End file.
